Donna's New Pet?
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: One-shot::After shopping at a market place on Triand B, Donna realizes she has a little follower. Stuff happens and now she has to find the creature in a place called Resembool.


Title: Donna's New Pet?  
Author: fuzzyalligator  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Humor, Adventure  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, I would die a happy fangirl.

A/N: Written for ShadowsGal101 over at deviantart (dot) com. Also, this is my very first Doctor Who, FullMetal Alchemist, and cross over story.

oO0oO

"Where should we head next?" the Doctor asked, running up to the counsel in the middle of the TARDIS to turn a few knobs so they could take off. When his companion didn't answer, he looked up to find her standing by the door with bags at her feet. They had just spent the afternoon - which had actually been just shy of 7 hours - wandering around a market place on Triand B. "What?"

Donna crossed her arms over her chest while giving him a look like she was waiting for something. "Do you really think I want to fly around with these falling all over the place, Space Man?" she asked like it was obvious. "And come over here. You can take a bag or two."

In actuality, she made him take the majority of the bags while she carried two of the lighter ones to the storage space where the Doctor was letting her kept her souvenirs. "And I want to see my grand dad," she said once most of it was put away. For her, it had been a couple of months and she was missing the old man; her mother…not so much.

"London, 21st century it is!" the Doctor exclaimed, running back to turn dials and other things to make the TARDIS fly. Donna watched him for a moment, still loving to watch the skinny man run around while he flew the space craft but then turned to one of the bags she had left out.

The black, cotton-like bag was supposed to hold a vase that she thought her mother might like, so,when it started to move, Donna couldn't help but look inside to find out why. Just as she pulled the side away, something jumped out of the bag, making her scream.

"Donna!" she heard the Doctor call from his spot then he was sprinting to her side. But, instead of watching him, she was staring at the small alien creature that was now licking it's paw on the floor in front of her.

The Doctor slowed down when he noticed what she was looking at, trying to remember what it was. The creature resembled an Earth house cat except for the snake-like tail and the scales covering its body instead of fur. "I thought I told you no pets."

Donna tore her gaze away from the cat creature to look at the Doctor. Well…actually to glare at him. "You think I wanted that thing?" she asked, getting up from her spot on the floor. Unbeknownst to them, the animal was watching them now, listening to what they were saying. "I don't even know what that is!"

"It's a Kynkyng," the Doctor said, remembering seeing a few of them wandering around the market place from before. "I wonder what it's doing here, then…" As he went to grab for it, the Kynkyng jumped away from his hand and sprinted toward the counsel. "Catch it, Donna!"

Both chased after the creature, trying to stop it from jumping over the dials but didn't reach it in time. The animal stepped on a large button, making the TARDIS shake wildly, knocking both occupants down to the floor.

When the shaking stopped, the Kynkyng was nowhere to be seen. The Doctor quickly jumped up and typed something into the keyboards, trying to locate the animal. "Where are we?" Donna asked, getting up at a much slower rate. She didn't get an answer from the Doctor and went to look out the front door, figuring the Kynkyng was hiding away somewhere far away from her.

"Donna, no!"

But it was too late; she had opened the door and caught a glimpse of the snake-like tail before it ran behind a thick bush. Donna quickly ran out of the TARDIS, trying her best to catch the Kynkyng. The Doctor chased after her, calling out her name loudly which just made her roll her eyes. Did he really think they'd be able to catch the thing if he was being so loud?

Donna ran around a few of the trees and crashed right into a large suit of armor; her momentum caused her to fall back onto her butt. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" a voice said, sounding like it came from inside the suit itself.

Just as the Doctor ran over to them, Donna noticed a young blond looking boy standing next to the sitting suit of armor, looking at her curiously. "How are you?" he asked, taking a few steps closer, taking in her red hair and heavy jacket (What? Triand B had been cold!).

The Doctor stopped just behind Donna and helped her back to her feet, albeit a little reluctantly on her part - "I can pick myself up. Don't want to break your skinny arms." He moved around his companion to extend his right hand to the boy, "Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" the suit of armor asked, getting up too. The blond boy paused for a second before shaking hands with the Doctor.

"Just the Doctor."

"Well, 'Just the Doctor'," the boy said, shoving both his hands into his pockets seconds after the Doctor realized that something wasn't right about the hand he had just shaken. "What are you doing in Resembool?" he asked, looking him up and down suspiciously.

"We're looking for a-" the Doctor began but was interrupted by a cat's meow coming from inside the suit of armor. He looked at his friend curiously who raised an eyebrow at him. "Um…what's that?"

The suit of armor jumped when he realized that all eyes were on him then scratched the back of his helmet. "Uh…nothing…"

"Don't tell me it's another cat, Al!" the blond boy said, sounding exasperated and turned to look at the armor in the eye. "I said no more cats!"

"But it looked so scared, big brother!" Al said, wrapping his arm around his chest and one over his head. "Oh!"

Everyone watched as Al froze a moment before shaking his left leg and then the sound of something hitting the bottom of the metal was heard. "Oh, no…"

"Al…" the big brother said, cradling his head in a hand for a brief moment. Before anyone could do anything, there was a hissing sound coming from Al's left foot - "How did the cat get down there?" "I don't know, Donna…" - and then smoke started to rise from the foot.

Al lifted his leg suddenly, kicking his brother in the face as he tried to reach for it. "Don't panic!" the Doctor said, rushing past the fallen boy to grab Al's flailing foot. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his trench pocket and unhinged the foot. Donna watched as the Kynkyng rolled out and onto the ground, seconds before jumping up and hiding behind her legs.

"What is that damn thing!" the blond asked sounding weird. When Donna looked over she saw why, he was holding his nose which was bleeding badly.

"Where's your foot?" the Doctor asked calmly, lifting Al's leg up a little more and peered down into the suit. "In fact…where's the rest of you?"

The blond looked away from the Kynkyng to see what the Doctor was doing. "Get away from him!" he cried, reaching out to grab the Doctor away from his brother. He pushed the Time Lord away, and kneeled down to the - apparently empty - suit of armor. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ed," Al reassured then looked at the Doctor, who was staring at them with wide eyes.

"It can't be…" he whispered to himself and then everything slipped into place. He quickly composed himself then smiled at the brothers. "Well, thanks for helping us find our lost pet." The Kynkyng stuck it's head out enough to see everyone before quickly hiding again. "It was nice meeting you, Ed and Al. But I think it's time we were off." Without another word to them, the Doctor grabbed Donna's arm, pulling her back to the TARDIS while ignoring her protesting - the Kynkyng obediently following them.

The Elric brothers watched them leave, both very confused about what had just happened. Edward picked up the left foot, trying to fix it the best he could. When he was about done, the Doctor came back, carrying something metal. "I hope this will help," he said, holding it out to Al. "Good luck finding the stone." He waved to the brothers before spinning around and jogging back to his blue box.

"What just happened?" Al asked, staring at the spot the Doctor had disappeared.

Edward shrugged his shoulders, "But I don't think we should tell Winry about this. She'll want that thing that the Doctor had that made the weird noise."

Al nodded and slowly got t his feet, trying to forget about what had just happened. They didn't need any more strange stuff around them.


End file.
